The Princess Saga
by tristar3149
Summary: What would happen if the very two people named Vegeta and Goku had a sister? Well Vegeta knew but Goku did not. Rated T for now might go up in later chappies
1. In the end

In the End

"_I would have not thought that King Vegeta would do such a thing. But then again I am a lower third class warrior woman and he is the king. I am not going to let this get to me and if Bardock finds out this will not aboad well for me. So I will wait until it is time." _ Kitina thought to herself four month after that had happened and she had told Bardock that she was having a child at the end of the first month.

The last months waiting for the baby to come and hoping that, it was at least a boy came to an end on the night that Bardock was home. It was painful but very healing. It took a couple of hours, but there was a wail of a Saijin baby coming out of the room. Going in Bardock looked in and down to see a face of a baby girl that was most unusual in every sense that could be thought of. She had red hair and a red tail. However, she had the blackest set of eyes that were almost scary.

"Bardock my husband, there is something that we need to talk about. The baby is not yours, as you well know. I have been faithful." She stammered out.

"Whose is it?" He asked.

"King Vegeta's, it was while you were away and he came to the house and that is when he raped me and that is how she came to be here." Kitina said in a small whisper.

"Well then she will go to the King and he can raise her like she must be." Bardock said and gently picked up the newborn and left the room.

"Bardock! Do not do anything stupid. There is a boy that we have to have." She said to the retreating back.

Not even paying attention to what she had said he went out into the corridor and to the place.

Little Vegeta and his father was sitting in the throne room when there was a nock on the door. It was his cousin Nappa and he was there to spar with the young royal prince. They were set out to leave when Bardock came in holding a bundle that was wiggling.

"Sire, I have something that I think is yours." Bardock said.

"Oh, and what that might be?" King Vegeta asked as he came close to Bardock and looked at the bundle. Vegeta came close also to see that what ever it was had red hair.

"How this can be I never did that and why would I. Vegeta my son leave and get training I will talk to you when you are done." King Vegeta said and pulled Bardock off to the side.

"Harrumphing" as he went to the center with his cousin, he left and did not come back until almost dinnertime.

"What is this all about Bardock this is not my child and did no such thing to your mate. Unless, it was my brother who is now gone from this planet." The King said.

"My mate did say that you were not acting like you usually do. You seemed strange and out of sorts. I know you my King would not do that. But have some pity for this one she is of royal blood and from what the healers say she is an elite power." Bardock said as he handed the child to him. "I may not know what may have happened but for all it is worth, but raise her as she was one of your own, don't tell her anything that is to the contrary. If the rumors were true then Cornetto found something that made him powerful. What shall you name her?"

"Her name shall be, Princess Angelica Vegeta. The only one not to have a name that is usual." King Vegeta said to the man that was leaving the room.

"Aids take her to the royal nursery and have a wet nurse take care of her while I talk to my son." He said and as the baby was leaving he turned around and also headed for the training center.

Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room gave a fastidious kick to one of the cyber drowns that was in the room.

"_What has that third class saijin want with my father and what was in that blanket? Why did he want me to leave when it is my place to know these things? I am going to find out and I will tonight." _He thought to himself when the door to the room opened and his father came in.

"Son I need to talk to you about something and might as well do it now." King said to his son.

"What was the third class worrior doing here and what was in that blanket?" Vegeta asked.

"That is your sister and she is going to stay here, her name is Angelica be good. For she was born from one of my other mate. For you being the older of you two you are going to watch over here and make sure she is safe." King Vegeta said.

"Fine. If that is my job of babysitting a baby then I will do it." Vegeta said as he stormed out of the room.

"_That went better than what it could have been." _King thought as he left to check up on the new baby.

Later on that night a small but very determind boy went through the place and went into the nursery and on the bed that he once laid on there was a small form on it and it had red hair.

Looking into the crib he noticed that it had a red tail and when she stired in her sleep she looked up and he saw that she had the deepest black eyes that he could not wish to have.

After he was done he went back to his room and laid down for the rest of the night.


	2. How fast they grow

How fast they grow

Months and years went by and she grew up to be a young woman. It so happened that her and Vegeta was sitting doing something had to be known as homework she got done before he did when he looked up and said.

"How did you get done so fast?"

Looking over to his paper, she reached over, pointed to the problem, and said. "I used that variable to get the answer. It goes like this." She showed him but he was not for it.

"Woman, what are you thinking that the prince of all Saijins is stupid? I know how to do this." He said back in a gruff manor.

Not even thinking of what she was doing. Making a fist, and then throwing it at his face so hard, and so fast he went flying to the wall and out of it in front of his father who was staring at his daughter with mixed emotions.

"If you know the answer then why in the hell did you ask it for?" She said and left the room with two very confused men.

It was later in the night when the King got the news of some of his warriors were killed in a purging of a planet. The king looked at the white thing in front of him whose name was Freaza who had a smile on his face.

"Is it this King Vegeta that you are willing to put your son in my service until he is ready to take over the throne of his father?" It had said.

"Yes, I have no choice, when do you want him?" King asked.

"In about three years." Freaza said and left the room.

Vegeta crept back into her room to watch her sleep as he had done since she was brought here. Watching the expressions that she had, always fascinated him.

Stirring she looked up to see him in her room, it was comforting to know that he was there. "Vegeta back again tonight do you think father would approve of this or is there something else that is on your mind?" She asked him.

"Father has other things on his mind and no he would not. However, as for other things on my mind there is many things there churning but that is for me to figure out than you. Go back to sleep." He said as she closed her eyes and fell back into a fitting sleep.

The next morning she woke up to a sunlit world. Heading down to breakfast, she was thinking. _"Ten in the morning I have to train with no one else but Nappa and Vegeta for the next four hours, Oh Yay for me. One is a constant asshole and the other is his mother doing things that was asked for him on every whim." _ She thought as she walked into the kitchen ate and started to walk to the training room.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that her father was waiting for them. "Father, why are you here?" She asked.

"I have some one who wants to watch you guys spar. He is an associate and a business partner." King Said to his only daughter that he loved as much if not more than his son. Nevertheless, always treated them equal as possible.

"Oh ok, well then if that is the case then there is a new attach I want to show and use on them if that is all possible." She said with a smile that was not evil but in all scenes was not very reassuring.

The King looked at her with a quizzical look but smiled even more as she went in. "_Damn she is going to try to kill them."_ He thought as he went to the other door.

"I see you took your sweet damn time getting here, Lets go." Vegeta said as he was looking at her. Angel staring back at him with equal venom in her eyes sensing that he was in a particular foul mood she went into her fighting stance.

Vegeta watching his sister every move as Nappa was looking at both of them not wanting to get in the middle of this spar, but he was the first one to move. He was speeding towards his object that was looking like she was not even paying attention to what was going on.

However, before even got to her she took a step forwards and grabbed his arm and wrist flipped him up and with her other fist she punched him in the face. He was on the floor so fast his head was spinning. Her foot was closing in on his gut. He was lucky the reach was far longer than hers was as his fist caught her in the ribs, cracking at lest two or three of them.

Vegeta was looking for the distraction. He came at her with his own fist up and ready, not really wanting to waist time on the girl. His effort was pronounced as he connected with a couple on her face and a fear kicks in her gut. She however did not move but an inch. Vegeta's smile grew too wicked and fires a ball of energy at her that dislodged her and she was in the wall.

"Why don't you defend your self?" He demanded.

Angel did not answer his as she picked herself up as she was wiping the blood coming from the large gash that was on her forehead and there was blood streaming from her mouth. Smiling she took off running at him and about three quarters there she flipped and did a cartwheel which she landed a couple of hits on top of his head, twisting enough she slapped him in the face as she landed.

From behind Nappa got up and kicked her in the ribs that were not protected. Vegeta came at her with his own kicks and punches of his own. Pissed off that he gets humiliated in front of Nappa.

"ANSWER ME! Why are you not defending your self?" He yelled at her.

"Cause brother then I would not be able to take you both out in one blow." She said to them.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no such attach to do so. You are a liar." Nappa said. He came her with a fury of punched she took every one except the last one which was stopped in mid air.

King Vegeta and Freaza were watching the very scene that was being played out. He watched as a thing red glow began to out line her form and her long and black hair was fanning out as well.

"She is more powerful than you son, I want them both in three months than years." Freaza said to the King that was holding his anger in check.

Nappa looked at her as his face contorted in horror as his hand was being crushed in hers. Vegeta was also looking at her as she was crushing one of his hands as well.

Cursing at her "Damn it woman, what in the hell are you doing?" He asked between crushing grip of his sister.

Angel did not hear this or anything else; it was something else that was controlling her. It told her that they or any one else could not harm her in any shape or form.

Dropping their hands and moving hers to form a cup that looked like it had been knocked over as they went into defense positions.

"SAIYIAN RAGE!" She yelled as a ball of red energy left her hands and hit dead on with her brother and her cousin. They were knocked to the ground, Angel moved over to them with a smug smile as she came closer two balls of yellow energy came to her hands. Standing in the middle of them and just below their head, she was ready to render them dead if it was not for the voice yelling for her to stop.

"Angelica Vegeta, Stop or will kill them." He said as he came up and touched her shoulder as he did so her hands came to his grabbed and flung him against the wall.

That snapped her out what ever it was and she looked at the man that was getting up. "Father what have I done, I do not remember doing all of this." She said as tears welled up from her eyes.

"You have done nothing yet, just knocked them out for now." He said as he reached for her shoulder once again. He was not flung this time as a blue glow emanated from his daughter.

Angel reaching down and touching both of them the blue glow ran down her arms and into them and healed them quickly. They came to as she passed out.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked in a gruff tone.

"Yea what the fuck did happen?" Nappa asked in confusion.

"Nothing she got the better of you two, however she healed you both. What ever did happen it was a very powerful blow. Take her up to her room so she can rest. Vegeta I want you in the throne room when you are done. He turned and left.

"Come on Nappa; help me get her up and into her room." Vegeta said as he grabbed on side of her and Nappa got the other side of her. They got her to the room and Vegeta dismissed Nappa. Vegeta looked at the girl that he was falling in love with fast.

"Angel, what is it that you posses that I have not?" He asked. He turned away and left he had to met his father shortly. He reached the throne room looking for his father.

"What is it that we need to talk about?" Vegeta asked.

"You need to keep a better eye out on her." King said to his son.

"I have been keeping an eye on her. I am not her babysitter any more and she is old enough to take care of herself." Vegeta said hotly back.

"I thank you for that but that is not what I am meaning. It so happened that the person wants you both, but after that display, he just might take her before you. That I cannot have in either case. There is going to be a dinner and a dance in a week. It is for her as she nears adulthood on that night and every man will be looking for her and a mate. Son to keep her close to the palace you will have to keep an eye out on her. You will have to escort her to the dinner and yes-even dance with her. In doing so you will be keeping her safe." King Vegeta said to the boy who looked like he was going to kill something or someone.

Vegeta left grumbling as he went to the kitchen to get dinner he reached it at the same time his sister did.

"That was fast, what was it that you hit me and Nappa with?" Vegeta asked.

"I have an idea what it was, but for the most part I blacked out. The attach was called Saijin rage. I have worked on it for a while trying to perfect it. I am sorry I did not mean to hurt any one with it." Angel said as she dug in.

"Well I guess me and the boys will have to watch out for that one. There is going to be a dinner and a dance, I want to escort you to it." Vegeta asked her.

"Well I have to get something to wear or should I go in my birthday suite?" She asked and got up and left a perplexed Vegeta behind.


	3. All it took was one night

All it took was one Night

(Warning: A scene in this contains a sexual encounter with siblings. I will not go into it for the fact I did not do that in the first one. So here it goes.)

It was two days after the fight that she was called in to see her father. "Father what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Angel asked.

"You know that there is a dinner in about three days from now. It is basically a big party for you seeing that you will become an adult then. In addition, I must tell you that your mother will be here as well. You will need to see her and that she is Bardock's mate." He said to the young woman.

Surprised was not the word for her reaction to the news. "You did it with another mans mate? So dose that mean that Bardock is my uncle?" She asked.

"There are other things that makes this complicated and we need proof first before I let any one else know what is going on. You will not speak to me like that again." He said to her.

"Sorry father, it will not happen again." Angel said as set out to leave.

"Have you decided what to wear?" He asked.

"No, I was going to do that when you send for me." She said and took her leave. She watched out of the corner of her eye as she passed Freaza on her way out. He smiled at her as they passed.

"She is a pretty thing. She will do well to serve me and my family well." Freaza said after she was out of the room.

"What is it that you want?" King Vegeta asked.

One of your bands of fighters is asking for a tougher assignment. I thought I had better asked you if it was all right to do so." Freaza asked

"Which ones?" King asked.

"It is Bardock and his group that are asking for it." Freaza said once again.

"Let them have it but let them choose which one that they want." King said and Freaza nodded his head and then left leaving the king to sit on his throne alone.

Angel was looking at a bunch of dresses that was in front of her. "I think I will take the black on in the back." She said to the other woman saijin.

"A Fine selection, you will have all the men turning heads to look at you." The woman said as she covered it up and was getting ready to send it to the girl's room.

Angel left and went to the gardens that were towards the front of the palace, walking slowly she was enjoying the day. When she was close to some voice that was having an argument.

"The King is having problems right now. We do not need to tell him this news right now." One said to the other.

"He really needs to know about his brother and what he has done." Bardock shot back at the person. They moved off into the distance to where she could not hear the rest of the conversation.

Going towards the front gardens, she stumbled on another argument.

"I want a mission; I am sick and tired of being here while rest is off having fun." Vegeta said.

"You know that your father will not permit that to happen; besides you have to baby sit any way. I wonder what she is going to wear?" Nappa asked.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? If you lay one hand on her Nappa I will kill you myself." Vegeta said back.

"I was only voicing what the others are thinking and saying behind her back. She is not a child anymore. I will have to admit that she is damn fine." Nappa said, as he knew that he was nearing the edge of Vegeta's paten.

However, it was way before Vegeta could say anything Angel jumped out of the bushes and gave a roundhouse kick to Nappa's head "You have no right to say that about me and you know it." She said.

"Angel calm down." Vegeta got out before he was kicked in the head also.

"You didn't even defend me either so no I will not calm down." She said back to him. It caught her ear that Vegeta was laughing at what had happened.

"That hurt." He said between laughing.

"Are you all right? Shacken?" She asked.

"But not stirred." He said as he got up.

Nappa looked at both of them as if they were crazy. He left them to go on to his other business that he had to do.

Three days later, she was sitting in her room staring off into space. Sighing to her self, she got up and went to the closet. Pulling out the dress she started to put it on.

The dress was silk (our equivalent of silk any way) that had a low loop that just stopped short to her butt and just an inch or less from the bottom of her tail. It showed her back. In the front of it was also looped down just enough to show cleavage she had. The insignia of her house was on a necklace that was on her neck. Her hair was pilled up as long strings of her hair hung at the sides of her face. Her ears held earring that was made of gold and silver that also held her house. Pulling up the black shawl that she had also bought around her shoulders as the chime rang.

Vegeta was at the door waiting for her to show up. He was dressed in dress uniform. He nearly passed out for holding his breath as she came out of her room.

"You look nice." Is all he could say at the moment?

"Thank you." She said as she took his arm and they walked down the hall.

She smiled, as there was wolf calls and whistles was heard as she left the halls. Vegeta was not in the mood for such childish games, as the men that were watching them go could not help them selves.

"Baka's, Get back to work." He yelled.

They got to the entrance to the hall and entered it. Every one was bowing and saying their names as they got to the table where their father was at and the thing that was there.

Dinner was served with out much conversation because every one was pigging out. Angel looked around and found the eyes of a woman that was staring back at her.

"You are Bardock's mate?" Angel asked.

"Yes and I am your mother." Said Tangy

"It is nice to meet you. So when are you due?" Angel asked

"In about three more months give or take." Tangy said back and looked down at her food.

"I would like to get to know you more if that is all right?" Angel said.

"That will be fine, How about next week and we can talk a little bit more?" Tangy asked her daughter.

"That will be fine also. Till then" Angel said as her father got up from his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think it is time for a dance so follow me to the ball room." He said and every one got up and left.

Vegeta took her hand and lead her to the room. She smiled at every one. One of her friends showed up by her side and said.

"Since no one else is going to say it Happy Birthday Angel." Chimera said and grasped Angels hand and led her away from Vegeta.

It was getting really late at night when Vegeta grasped her hand and asked. "Would you like to have this dance with me?"

Angel gladly took his hand as he led her away from the other "boys" and took her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Well it is about time that you asked." Angel whispered into his ear.

"I had other distractions at the moment, but it did not seem that you were worried that I was going to. What? A hot date after this?" He asked.

"NO! How could you say such a thing like that? You know father would never permit that and that every single one of them is looking at me like I am a piece of meat that needs to be tenderized. I thought you were different than that." Angel said as she tore out of his grasp and left to the safety of her room.

"Angel wait! You can not leave with out me." Vegeta said, as he was tiring to catch up with her.

"Fuck you Vegeta and the whore that you are fuckin." Angel said and ran down the hall to her room.

She got there, took off her dress, pulled her hair down, and went to the bathroom. The chime went off.

"Angel let me in!" Vegeta said.

"No, asshole, go to your room and leave me alone." She yelled back.

"I am not leaving until I talk to you, now open the god damned door." He bellowed.

Getting up from the bed, she opened the door to a very pissed off Vegeta.

"Fine all I wanted to say was that I was sorry for saying that and that I even have a hard time tiring to keep calm when you are around." He said.

"Ok, But what has that got to do with us and what are you talking about any way." She said.

Before she could even pull back, he had planed a long and gentle kiss.

(That is where I am going to stop it because you all can use your imagination on this part.)


	4. Time to say goodbye to home and to life

Time to say good-bye to home and to life, as you know it

It has been a month of the dance and she refused to look at Vegeta let alone talk to him. If he caught her, alone she would leave. Every morning she would get up and go to the bathroom.

It happened one day that she was looking out the window of a room he was there she had no place to go but just sit there and wait for the end to come.

"Why are you not training and why are you not looking at me or talking to me? What has been done is done." Vegeta said to the woman next to him.

"You are right what is done is done. Vegeta I am leaving to go to a different school on a different planet. It was father's idea that I do so." Angel said back to him.

"I know I am the one to suggest it. I know what is going to happen to me and that I do not what it to happen to you. Besides I hate Freaza he has brought us to the brink of destruction." Vegeta said to the woman that was looking at him.

"I leave in three days. Come to my room in two and we will talk." She said and got up and left the small plane that had landed at the palace.

Angel paced the floor of the room that the royal healers were conducting the test.

"Princess, you are right." He said, "I have to tell the King about this."

"No, do not tell him that is for me to do so. He has other pressing matters right now to be bothered by this. Promise that you or any of your staff members will not tell him what is going on." She said.

"I will make sure no one knows." The healer said and turned to leave.

The day after that she was sitting in her room with everything that was ready to go was packed up. The chime sounded and she opened the door to see that Vegeta was standing waiting.

"Vegeta come in. I want to thank you for suggesting me to go to a different school. Next is going to be difficult as it is and father must not know. Vegeta remember I told you that what happened is not really looked down on but it is not encouraged. I'm Pregnant and the test shows that I am month along. Vegeta, they are yours." She said as a bunch of tears came streaming down her face.

"Dose any one else know?" He asked.

"No. Vegeta I am sorry." Angel said to him.

"Why should you be, I was the one that was an ass that night. Which Planet are you going to?" He asked.

"Krelpian, the school there is excellent. I am the only one there that is of my race. Not even Freaza will find me there. So I will be safe." Angel said.

"Tangy had her baby and it was a boy of low level and he is being shipped out in two weeks, they name it Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"The end is coming." Angel whispered to herself.

Vegeta got up and went to the door but before he did, he came up, planted another kiss on her lips, and said. "I love you with all of my heart. Do not forget that." He left her speechless.

The night came on and she was writing a note to Vegeta that she was going to leave in his room before she left in the morning.

The morning bell rolled out into the city. Angel got up and took her stuff that was ready to go. Walking past the room that held her brother, she slipped the note under the door and left to meet her father.

"I wanted to send you off. I know we have not been close but I want you to know that I love you and I will miss you. Be careful because I have a feeling that you will out live the rest of us. Do well in the school." He said.

"I will father." Said as she got into the pod and left. Looking back, she watched her planet swirl away for the last time of her life.

Later on that morning Vegeta woke up got dressed and was on his way out when he reached down to pick up the note that she had left. Reading it quickly he had tears coming down his face as he swore that would be the last time he would show any kind of weakness.

When he got to the throne, room there was a huge argument going on. He walked right in on it.

"WHERE IS SHE? YOU KNOW DAMN GOOD AND WELL THAT SHE WAS TO COME WITH US TODAY." Freaza yelled.

"I have no clue in what you are talking about and who you are talking about." King said to the irate being in front of him.

"Fine you will pay dearly for this. Bardock and his gang got that planet. I have scheduled them to go to Meat." Freaza said.

"Fine with me." King said

Freaza left. "Son you are to report to his ship tomorrow and serve him there." King said.

"Yes father. Did she go with a clean get away?" He asked

"Yes she did and in time too." King said to his son.

"_Most races think we are cruel and heartless, but believe it or not we are not that way to our own. We do love and care. It is just a process of stripping them down from those feeling that proves us to be the better race."_ The King thought as he watched his son leave.

"Good luck son, you may need it." He said to his self.

It was a long time before she heard any thing from her home planet by that time she was big as a house. Doing her schoolwork and making her ship ready to go also. She got some letters from Vegeta and what he was doing and it came clear to her that he was turning into a monster that he always feared that he would become.

It was time and them babies wanted to come out. It was at lest fifteen hours before the first one came out and it was a boy. That was when complication-arisen blood was everywhere. Angel was barely in this world as her daughter was born, feeling her life slip out as she looked at her children.

The sisters that she was sent to stay with knew that something had to be done. They knew that she was to be alive because something great was ready to be fall on the woman. Reaching outside of the well stood a tree that was very tall as it was wide. The leaves on the tree was not the usual green they were the deepest blue on the outside and on the underside they held a tint of red as the leaf was the light shad of blue.

It was what the sisters called the Tree of Life. A legend in most faiths, worlds, and other. One sister grabbed a vile of the stuff that came out of the tree and mixed it in some water. Made Angel drink it. It took minuets fro it to take effect.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"It is something that we hold dear here that saved you." One sister said.

"What do you want to name your children?" The youngest sister asked.

"One is a boy and the other is a girl." The middle sister said.

"The boy I shall name Damien. And his sister shall be Melissa Vegeta." Angel said.

"Fine royal names and a great attribute to the Saijin race." The oldest of the three sisters said.

"Speaking of your race, we got some disturbing news. Your father and mother as well your race were destroyed by a comet that came to close to the surface. You have no home to go to." The middle sister said.


	5. The Search

Searching, Making a painful choice of leaving.

It was one year later that Angel had waited for a response to her brother that never came back. She was worried that he was on the planet when it blew up. The children were playing outside as she was studying the last of her studies.

"Elder sister, I must ask you to do something for me. I have to leave here and I cannot take the children with me. Would you please take care of them for a while? I have to find out where my brother is. I have to know if he is alive." Angel said to the eldest.

"Child, I know this is hard for you to do. I understand that you must do what you must do. Yes, we will take care of the children. They are a welcome to us and we have no problem in doing so. When do you propose to leave?" The sister asked.

"As soon as I can. I would go tonight while they are asleep but I want to explain to them why I am leaving and doing it in a letter is not right." Angel said as the sound of laughing children came through the window.

"Then leave tonight. Explain to them this afternoon after that we can take care of the rest. Your kind is known for just leaving when it takes you. But you are a special case." The eldest said and turned away.

The morning turned into a warm evening as the twin suns went down making the sky light up with a brilliant shade of red that reminded Angel of her home.

It took her time to explain that she was leaving for a short while to the kids who thought she was going to be gone for a day. They went to bed and she left them in the care of the sisters.

Years went by and no sign of her brother or any of her race her ship slowly changed as well meeting up with a group of people that was highly intelligent ( Time Lords and if any one who has seen Dr. Who. Know what I am talking about.) Who modified her ship as a time ship, but she never used that if she could. He search still went on and some of it was disastrous as well harmful. Spent a full year as a slave on a colony that was full of people that was sexual.

She was about to give up when she felt an energy source coming of a planet Namik, Guiding her ship to it she landed there. Getting out she went to where she felt the power sources was.

"_I can sense that Freaza is here and I think I feel my brother. Who else is on this planet that is about ready to go?"_ She thought as she made her way to the ship that was waiting for the small group to get in. However, that was distorted as the ground collapsed underneath it. A small namikan came out and asked it dragon to restore the people that was killed by Freaza and his goons and transport them to earth.

By that time, Vegeta was killed by Freaza and she came up on the scene of it._ "Is that Kakarot? If it is then he is strong. However, he has to get off this place before it goes. So must I."_ She thought out, made her way back to her ship, and took off.

Once again, years went by and she was living on earth and had two children by a human that she loved with everything that she had. She had monitored the other two of her race. She was going to find them when she had the time. Thankful that her husband understanding in finding them and let her go as often as possible to find them. Angel finally got the nerve to go and see the one brother that she has only seen on Namik and that was more than eight years ago. Driving up the mountain and into the yard. Slowly getting out she went up to the front door and knocked.

The woman that he had married opened the door and asked who she was.

"Hello, I am Angel and I really need to speak to Goku." Angel said.

"GOKU, some one is at the door for you." Chichi said.

"Thanks Chi, I all ready felt her coming up." He said as he came from the backside of the house.

"Kakarot, I am Angelica Vegeta and I am your sister." She said quietly.

"I have no sister, What if you are lying?" Goku asked.

"Woha, I would not lie and I am not here to fight. I know when you were born and your mother was my mother. You were sent to here when you were two weeks or more old. I was on Namek when you fought that tyrant Freaza and beat him. He was the one that destroyed my home and well as your father." Angel said to him.

By that time, his boys came around and listen to everything they had said.

"Father, she is a saijin just like us." Gohan said.

"I know that, well there is only one way to find out and that we go to my friends, Bulma. There is another one there also. I think he might be surprised that you are alive." Goku said as she was waiting.

"Sure, I have nothing to hide. Besides I think he thinks I am dead any way." Angel said as she watched him go and tell his wife that he was going to Bulma's and that he would be back later.

It was a long drive to C.C. but eventful one. They had talked about many things. As she pulled up, she pushed her power down low enough that some people would not be able to detect it. Getting out of the car, Goku lead the way to the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs, I was wondering if Bulma was here and if we can see her?" Goku asked as the blond woman lead them to a lab where Bulma was.

"Goku, what a surprise, he is in the Gr training." Bulma said.

"No, I did not come to see him it is you that I want to talk to. I need a test done for her and me; she claims to be my sister. As long there are no needles involved then I should have no problem." Goku said.

"I can do that." She said and pulled out a swab and ran it in Goku's mouth and she did the same for Angel.

"It is going to take about an hour. If you want to stay that long?" She asked both of them.

"I have no problems with that just need to call my husband to let him know." Angel said as she was directed to the phone.

During that time, Vegeta came out of the Gr and went to see if that baka was going to join him in a spar. What he got as he came closer was not only Goku but also some one else that he had not seen in a long time.

"Vegeta, I see you came back out of your hole. Dinner is not going to be ready for a while. What brought you out?" Bulma asked.

"That woman I am not worried about, what brought me out is that clown was here and he did not want to see if I wanted to spar. I am going back to the Gr." Vegeta said as he turned around and left.

Bulma said some unintelligible as the test came back to her. "Goku she is right she is you half sister. It is nice to see that there is more family for you, congrats for that. What are you going to tell Chichi?" Bulma said as she turned to Angel.

"I do not know as of yet but the boys will be glade to have and aunt that they can talk to." Goku said.

"Call her up and see if she and the boys want to come over for dinner. A small party to celebrate. Angel right? Is it possible that you can stay also? I am sure that Vegeta would like to know that you are here." Bulma asked.

"Sure, don't tell him just yet wait cause I really want to see his face that is all." Angel said as she was still talking to her husband.

"Elric, I am going to stay for dinner here. I found both of my brothers." Angel asked.

"Angel, how many times have I told you before, as long as you are happy then I have no business to get in the way. The kids will be staying at my sisters tonight. Go and have fun, I will be up when you get back." He said and hung the phone up.

Angel turned around as a small lavender head came out of the doorway.

"Mom, who is that?" He asked.

"That is Goku's sister and she is staying for dinner. Be good all right?" Bulma asked as a blue head came also through the door. "The same goes for you to Bra."

"So is there anything you need or want me to do?" Angel asked.

"Yes keep me company while I cook dinner. Goku, go and get them it will be done around five o'clock." Bulma said to the retreating.

It was not as bad as she thought it would have been. She found out that she was an aunt by him also. Angel has to know Bulma better and she caught up on some things that she was doing. It was four thirty when the Sons came in and sat down in the living room.

"I'll get Vegeta out." Bulma said as she pushed the button to the GR. "Vegeta it is time for dinner and we have guest."

"Damn it, how many times have I told you not to disturb me when I am working out?" The voice said back.

"Damn, you know you could be a little bit nicer, you know. Just come on up. That is not going to hurt you for a while." She said and snapped the intercom off before he could reply.

"That was interesting." She said. "He has not changed at all that is for sure."

They sat down as the bots were putting the plates on the table. Vegeta came up and sat down next to his daughter. He looked down to the food not even looking up as the conversation went back and forth.

"Vegeta, you must be happy to know that one more of our race has survived and she happens to be my sister." Goku said as the Prince finally looked up and over to the woman that was waving at him.

Getting up in a rush, he knocked over the plate. "Vegeta, what is wrong. You look like you have seen a ghost." Bulma asked.

"I have to go. It was your food that has got me sick." He said as he took off.

"Hey, I did cook this and so did Angel." She said as his face went white to blue.

"_I thought she was dead, what of our children? I am related to the clown." _ Vegeta thought as he went back to the Gr to get his bearings.

At the table where wondering what was going on. However, Bulma made sure that it was not the food that had him freaked out. Chichi got up and went to help the girls to clean the place up as Goku was helping himself to his thirteenth helping.

"Goku, we have to get the boys back so they can get some sleep." Chichi said as she left.

"Yea, all right." He said and left as well.

Leaving Bulma and Angel. "I really need to go and talk to him. Is it all right if I can?" Angel said.

"Just make sure you do not get your head bit off, the unit is down that hall and the door to your right." Bulma said back.

Angel left and went down the hall; she looked inside of the room to see him working out. "Vegeta, I need to talk to you, please let me in." She said through the speaker.

"What is it this time woman….." He said as he opened the door. He jumped back words as the ghost of the sister that he had come walking through.

"You are dead." He stammered out.

"No, brother I am alive." She said as she grabbed him and gave him a hug.


	6. After all these years

After all these years, why now?

"NO this is not you, it has been to long and for all I know is that you died on that planet along with the kids." He said as he forced himself away from her.

"What do I have to do to prove that I am not a figment of your damned imagination?" She asked loudly.

"Tell me something what was written in the letter that was given to me the day she left. If you can tell me that then I might consider that you are alive." He said.

"What I wrote in the letter, was this, I am sorry for had happened and that it was not meant to happen, but it did and now I have to face this. Vegeta, you will always be in my heart and as looking at the kids as they grow up, they are bound to look like you. Our fates have separated us and we go through this life not knowing that we will see each other any time soon. Think of me and remember me, as we grow old. I love you as a young sister would. Bye Vegeta, hope to see you soon. Love Angel." Angel said to him.

It was a couple of minuets for him to react but when he did, it was not what she was expecting. He took off and landed a fist in her jaw. This knocked her to the ground.

"What the hell was that for you over grown asshole?" She said as she herself got up from the floor and was ready to get a lick in herself.

"That was for all the years of making me believe that you were dead, that is Prince Asshole to you." He said as he came back and landed another one at the small of her back.

"I was searching for you for the past years and you never once felt my Ki during all of this? Good thing to know that you were the last in the line of classes that we had. I may be younger but I am smarter than you think and I will always come first. So if you want to bring it on lets go I have all damn night to prove that to you." She said as she came at him so fast he did not feel the hit that took his legs out from under him.

He grunted as he went down to see that she was poised to hit him in the face. He noticed that there was something different about her that is when he felt it and in history, there have never been a woman to hit super saijin. However, he was looking at her now as her fist contacted with his jaw.

He got up and came at her as a super saijin speed, which caught her off guard for, a little bit. He got her twice in the mid section and as well taking her legs out from under her.

That did it she was gone as her hair turned blond and her eyes turned teal blue. They were at the height of their speed as the last hit connected and they both went down.

Landing on the floor hard they neither moved for a couple of minuets nor talked as their breathing was slowing down.

"Vegeta, I never wanted to hurt you by showing up and breaking a family up, I just wanted to know that you were alive and well. It just happened that Goku is my brother as well, as far as I know all three of us are half brothers and sisters." She said as she sat up looking over to him as he also sat up.

"So those clowns is family also, wonderful, you found me and are you satisfied that I am alive and doing well?" He asked as a strange occurrence came from him.

"Brother is that laughter that I am hearing?" Angel asked.

Nothing else but laughter was coming from him as he was relived to know that she was alive and doing well.

"Yes, believe it or not I do laugh. So what about the kids? Are they alive or what?" He asked.

"I would not know, I left them in the care of the sisters that I was staying with when the kids were a year old." Angel said to him.

In the home of Angel and Elric……………………..

"Where is the woman that you call a wife?" A person said to a man that was not going to give up easily.

"I do not know where she is and if I did I would not be telling you. Who are you and what do you want with her?" Elric asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, but you will not live to see her die a slow and painful death." The other person said to him as a gun shot rang out.

The bullet hit him in the chest and he knew that it would be a matter of time before he died. Lying in a pool of blood, he waited for Angel to get back home. _"Thank Kami for the kids not being here."_ He thought to him self as the two people went through the house.

Back at C.C…………..

Vegeta was lost for words as she told him of the places that she had seen and followed him to.

"I was back at Namik before it blew up. Then I came here to give you time to slow down and pick up the pieces. I see you were not idle two kids yourself so that makes four all together." Angel said.

"No that makes five, I have another one but he is lost or dead as far as I know." Vegeta said to her as they made their way to the out side world.

"Ok well then, I will keep in touch but I will not be a nuisance either. Like I said I just wanted to see if you were doing all right." Angel said as she sat down. But as that was done there was an explosion to the west of them, big black billowing smoke rose from the tree line.

"What the hell was all of the about?" Vegeta asked as he went into the air to get a better view. Angel came up with him, but she did not need to see or hear where it came from she knew.

"Vegeta that was my house, some one or Elric blew it up. I have to go." Angel said as she went to the house with him in tow.

"No way, you are not leaving me like that. I am coming with you." Vegeta said to her as she landed in the yard.

The place was a mess everything that she had owned was gone. Elric was nowhere to be seen.

"Who could have done this?" Vegeta asked but he did not hear an answer to the question.

Angel had felt a small life force by the tree line of the back yard and she was going toward it slowly. Reaching she had tears in her eyes as she knelt in a pool of blood that was her husbands.

"No, please Kami no." She said as she lifted his head into her lap. Slowly his eyes fluttered open to look up at her.

"Angel, I am sorry but there was two people looking for you. I did not tell them where you were, they said something of the Master looking for you, He has something that you want and it is the time to see if you want it. The kids are at my sisters so that is a good sign. Remember that I love you and I will be with you." He whispered to her as his life ebbed away.

She watched him go. Closing his eyes and laying him back down on the ground she got up and went to what was left of the house. Vegeta had not time to react as the house was obliterated from this world. Angel went back to where her husband was picked him up and took to the air.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked as he too came with her.

"I am taking him to his sister's place so she can get the ball started. I have to see my kids also. Vegeta this was no accident some one is looking for me and I have no clue who that it is." She said to him. It was a quiet fly as she came down and knocked on the door of her sister-in-laws place.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she watched Angel laid her husband on the bed and placed a sheet over him.

"Lucy, keep my kids here, some one is looking for me and they killed Elric. Please do this for me." Angel said as she checked up on her kids.

"I can do that, who is looking for you?" Lucy asked.

"Some one called the Master. I do not know who that is but I am going to find out." Angel said.

"Ok, I will tell the kids about their father." Lucy said to the woman that was going out the door.

"Vegeta will it be all right if I can stay at C.C. but first I have to go and get something." Angel said to him.

"Sure that is no problem. See you in the morning." Vegeta said as he watched her leave.


	7. Going to where no one has gone before

Going to where no one has gone before

Angel flew across the sky that was turning pink as the day was dawning. She knew that she was close to where Goku was living. She hid what she did not want found close to Goku for one reason and that is to make sure he was ok. Now landing close to the spot, she pulled out a key and put it in the lock that resembles as a tree. The door opened and she was in side she had every thing turned on as she was going to switch it from time machine to her craft that she had for a long time.

In the house of the briefs, the day was just bringing to get busy as Vegeta was warming up in the GR. The bell rang and Bulma went to go and get it. It was Goku and his sons they came over to spar with Vegeta.

"What happened last night?" Gohan asked.

"Our sister's husband was killed last night and we do not know who did it." Vegeta said back to the boy as he landed a punch to the gut.

"You said our sister. How can that be?" Goku said.

"Different mothers, same father. Even though Kakarot was sired by Bardock but his mother was the same one that had Angel it was my father that sired her." Vegeta said to them all.

"Where did she go?" Gotten asked he was looking forward of talking to her.

"She went off to be alone." Vegeta said back once again.

"Is she suppose to be here this morning? I thought I heard something in the forest this morning taking off. But then again there was Chichi doing dishes." Goku said as he ducked out of the way of a kick.

It was the next morning that she showed up as they came out side she was landing it.

"You still have this thing?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea, I told you it has been modified. It is a time machine." She said as Bulma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ooo, can I take a look at it. I was thinking of building a time machine and I just can't get some of the things right." She said.

"Yea sure, you can go in now and look around but do not touch any thing." Angel said as she came out.

"How cool is that!" trunks said as he to came out to see it. Even as it was still look like a saijin space pod.

Angel reached in and hit the switch for it to change shape of a C.C. house. There was a yelp from Bulma as it did.

"This is awesome." Trunks said.

"I have something for you Vegeta, I also have something for Goku." She said and as if he was living there, he popped up out of thin air.

"What is it?" He asked.

She went in and pulled out an old trunk that she had stored there. Pulling the locks apart she pulled out something that was not been seen for a long time.

"Goku, here this was your families and your father. I know it is not much but it is something." She said as she handed him wristlets and a picture of Bardock and his wife with all of the kids including Raditz. Goku thanked her as he went to the side.

"You were to get this after father died. I know you have not seen it for a long time and thought of it when the planet blew up." She said as she went down to one knee and held out the ambulant that was held as the crown of the royal family.

"How did you get this?" he asked as he took it from her hands.

"This will be the last time I say it. The ship is a time machine and I went back to get this stuff before it was blown up. King Vegeta." She said and got up from where she was.

He could not say any thing at the moment cause he was to shocked to see it.

She pulled out something else, It was the dress that she wore to the dance she noticed Vegeta's reaction to seeing it.

"You still have that? Are you sure that you can still wear it?" He said as a smile came out.

"Yes, I still have it and yes I still can wear it for I will be wearing it to my husband wake." She said and went in and changed. Coming back out she just could not pass up a jib.

"Vegeta, if you want to see it again I can give it to Bulma I am sure she can fit it." She said. That got his mouth to close.

"Sorry." He said.

"I must go. I will be back in a couple of hours." She said as she walked out to the waiting limo.

She went back to the limo after everything was said and done. _"If you mind for the kids to stay with you for a while longer that would be great." Angel asked._

"_That will be no problem, we like them being around. How ever long it takes they are welcome." Lucy said back._

"_Ok guys, be good, and take care of your aunt and uncle. Remember I love you." Angel said to the kids who gave her a hugs and kisses before they left with their relatives._

She got back to C.C. and went to get changed into cloths to spar in. Walking to where the Gr is noticing that it was not in-service, she went in and started to gravity up to four--hundred time normal gravity. Not even breaking a sweat, she trudged on and each turn or pass she pushed the gravity up farther.

Vegeta and the rest was coming back for the spar by Goku's when he noticed that their was and energy source so strong it had alerted the other and they met half way to C.C.

"What is that?" Piccolo said to them.

"That would be mine and Kakarot's sister working off some anger." He said to the green Namikan.

"Yea but she is pushing past Goku and you." He said.

"Yea she went super saijin. Then she is pushing past that there is something wrong and you know it." Piccolo said again as they landed and went into the house. They were standing out side of the room every one looking in as she went past. It was a blur.

"I see what he means she is still going far to far." Gohan said

There was a clang and a loud screeching sound part of the wall was pushed out and nearly knocked Vegeta over.

"This is going to far." He said. There was a scream from inside as she went as far as she could go. Every one looked inside and what they got was to far gone to believe that she had gone Super Saijin three before any of them. Then it happened she went down. It was to much to fast.

"Get the door open she is trouble." Goku asked as the door opened as He and Vegeta went in to get her. They came back with her. Laid her on the ground and waited for something.

She opened her eyes and looked around and then said. "Thanks for interrupting my training assholes, now get out of my way I have more to do and I want to do it alone."

They all looked at her and Vegeta it was Piccolo that said something.

"Yea you two are brother and sister cause she sounded like you Vegeta."

"Sorry, I did not mean to blow up like that, just to much to handle right now." She said to them as she got up and went back into the Gr.

"Wait are you hurt?" Gotten asked as he went in to get her back.

"No, but you all want to spar with me? It is boring with just one and robots that have no real armor." She asked as just about every one went in.

"Sis, take it easy, what you did was unheard of even to us pushing that far is something that me or Kakarot have never done. Damn it you are stronger than Kakarot. Let us catch up to you all right?" He said

"What are you jealous that I did something before you or him?" She asked getting him to react to what she had said.

"Hell yea, I am that was not fair and you know it. I just want to chance to beat the shit out of you when I am ready." He said as a smile crept up.

"_You both will be able to do that in the near future I am sure of it."_ She thought to herself as the door closed behind them.


	8. The Letter

The Letter, The truth

It was some days after that, that she had went to see her kids talking playing and doing what she was suppose to do. She had taken them to the C. C. to see the family that was on her side. At the end of the week, she was back at the Gr training with Vegeta and Goku.

It was about time that the rest really got a good explanation of whom she is and why she was related to both. As they group of the Z fighters gathered around the table the talk was light and nothing to important to worry about.

Angel came out of the place and sat down next to Goku who gave her a hug and she quickly slapped him away hard but not budging him away. There was laughter as that was done and no one seemed to mind that there was someone one its way to change that happy feeling.

"I know some of you are wondering why you were pulled from your boring but wonderful lives, I also know that you have been asking question as to who is this woman and why is here." Vegeta said.

Every one turned at once to look at the red headed saijin who blushed without knowing it.

"Her name is Angelica Vegeta and she is my younger sister as she is the older sister of Kakarot. It is long story and not enough time to tell it. She is also from Vegeta-sei a princes in the royal court. Is there anything that is needed to be said?" Vegeta asked once again.

"I just hope she dose not have a tail?" Krillin blurted out.

"Nope that was pulled out a long time ago, but it can grow back if I wanted it to. Would you like that Krillin?" She asked as his face dropped from happy to horror.

"Angel" Was heard from the front of the place as Bulma came in holding a letter.

"Some one delivered this at the front door. He looked like he did not belong here and he held an insignia. He said that you would know it when you seen it." She said as she gave the letter to Angel and pulled out a chain that held the insignia of the house of Vegeta and the names on it.

She carefully opened the letter and read it as her face turned from pink to deathly white and then to ash. No one knew what had been in the letter as she read it but they could see how Vegeta reacted to the insignia.

"Vegeta, this can not be happening to me." She said as she got up and gave him the paper and the medallion.

Vegeta read what was wrote and he had the same reaction as she did. He looked up to see the eyes of his best friend even though he would not admit that to any one else.

"Angel go and tell Goku what this is about and let him know the full story not what has been told in the past." He whispered to her. She got up and pulled Goku up and out of his seat because he was stunned to hear Vegeta call out his name and not the other.

"Bulma what was it that man said to you as he gave you this?" He asked as the other two left and did not hear what he was talking about.

"Please sit down Goku because what I have to tell you is going to be hard but shocking as well. You were and uncle before you were born. The letter stated that my kids are being held by the man named the master and he is on his way here or if I prefer another place of the earth, which I will do, he will be at the moon in a month. His goons got here before he did to spy on me." She said as she watched his reaction.

"I was and uncle before I was born. How?" He asked.

"The kids that were taken off the planet Krelpian were mine and Vegeta's children." She whispered.

"They are yours and his? How, why, Damn it. This makes things different." He said, as he was getting mad at the man that was his friend for what had happened a long time ago.

"Wait; before you go off half cocked, it was just not only his fault. It was mine too, I did not stop him or anything else so if you are going to be mad then be mad at me also." She said as she stopped him at the door.

"That is not the point I really do not know what it was like there, but as far as I know that is insets and rape." He said loudly.

"Damn it Kakarot, I understand that you were brought up here on earth, but back on our home it was not encouraged but it was not looked down on either." She said to him. He picked her up, went out the door, and came to where Vegeta was he cold cocked him so hard that he landed on his ass in the chair, looking dazed and confused.

"Vegeta I am sorry, but I had to do it, it is over beginning again from one." Goku said to the man as he held his arm out to shake it.

"It is all right. I understand completely." Vegeta said as he shook the other mans hand. "I need to talk to someone my self."

He pulled Bulma to the other room and told her what was said and whose kids was taken. She took it better than he was thinking because she turned to look at him and said.

"At least it is the truth and I heard it from you and not some one else. I will be happy to see them as well. They w ill always have a family here." She said to a stunned prince.

They came back out and looked around. "I know that I do not talk about my past because frankly it is no one else's business. The letter stated that her kids was taken Melissa and Damien, they are not only hers they are mine as well. I also have one more son that no one knows about and as far as I know, he is dead. Sage Vegeta. I know this is asking a lot but I am not going to let her go to face these peons alone. I am going with her." Vegeta said to a very confused group of fighters.

"I am going also. Come on guys this is family even if we are not from the same mother or father, you are family." Goku said as his sons stood up as well. Trunks did also.

"If his goons on earth I think we can hunt them down and kill them. Let you guys take care of the big boss." Krillin said as the rest of the group agreed.

Angel sat in the other room as Bulma came in and sat down next to her.

"You know that I have no problem with the situation that is going on. However, I really think that the younger kids need to be moved here. At least they will be safer." Bulma asked.

"No, they are safer with their aunt and uncle because the goon squad dose not know where they are. However, I have kept in touch and the police are watching the house at all times. One thing that no one knew about them is that they are rich, come from a rich family Elric Capulet, I think you know them. But the thing is that they do not show that they have millions and millions of dollars." Angel said.

"The Capulet's, Wow that is nice. I under stand then. Yes I have met them and they do not seem to be the kind to flaunt the riches around." Bulma said, "Would you like to get something to drink?"

"Yea sure, maybe something a little bit stronger if you have it." Angel said to her and they set off to the kitchen.


	9. A Little R&R

A little of R&R well at lest for one night

After that fateful day, they had been in the Gr or out by Goku's to train. Either each time Angel had out witted them or had just flat out beaten them all up or that included the younger generation.

"Hey, Angel would you like to go shopping for a while? I know that you and the rest of the gang have been going at it for a least a week and a half." Bulma asked the red head.

"Yea sure, let me get dressed right and I will be with you." Angel said as she took four stairs at a time as she went to her room.

Coming back down she went to where Bulma was and they got into the car "Ok I am ready." Angel said as they took off.

"I called to see if Chichi wanted to come and we are on the way to pick her up." Bulma said as she turned on the radio and was listening to some music.

They pulled into the grassy drive and honked the horn and Chichi came out and got into the car as Goku and his sons came also to say hi.

"I am so glad that you called and asked if I want to come. It is getting lonely at the house cause of the boys being gone." Chichi said.

"That is no problem. Angel also needs a brake from her brothers also." Bulma said as Angel said something under her breath.

They got to the mall and went into different stores to shop they were like kids in a candy store. They went to get something to eat in one of the restaurants when Angel had a bright idea.

"Hey, I think we need a night out how about dinner and maybe some dancing?" She said to the others.

"That is not a bad idea; if we are going to do that then we need to get more cloths for it nice dresses." Bulma said as she and Chichi got up and went to the nearest store that held evening dresses.

Back in the Gr, the men were duking it out with out much thinking.

"I wonder what is taking the girls so long to get back." Gohan asked as a nasty surprise of a kick came from his father.

"They are woman and they will take all day to do what they want. It is that fact that they have something up there sleeves. It is going to be a long night." He said as he dodged a well-placed punch to his head.

The girls got back to C.C. and went to put their things back into the rooms. Chichi sat down and waited for them to get back down and have some coffee. Angel and Bulma called to make some reservations for the dinner that also was holding some dancing as well.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, all came out of the Gr to see that the woman have come back and was smiling a knowing smile that only promised something was up.

"What is going on? I know that smile, have something planned?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

Bulma looked around in mock horror. "I have no such thing like that in mind, Vegeta how could you say such a thing?" She said in bewilderment.

"Don't give me that. There is some kind of dreadfulness waiting for us tonight so what is it?" He asked once again.

"We, I mean you me and the rest of us is going to a dinner and dancing and I do not want to hear no ifs, ands, or, buts, you are going or I will make sure the Gr is broken down for a while. So put on the best you have and be ready at seven pm so we can make it to the dinner at eight pm." Angel said to him and making the point that she was not going to take any bullshit either. Angel got up and went to him towering over him always gave him the willies and she knew it.

"Fine, just be ready for a turn of tables." He said as he smirked at her.

They went to get showers and a few other things that needed to be done. It was close to seven and the men were sitting and waiting for the girls to come down from the rooms that were their changing rooms. Angel came down wearing an emerald green silk dress that hung on every curve. Her hair pilled up on the top of her head. Bulma came down after her in a royal blue silk dress also. Chichi came down to her man in a deep purple silk dress that was a little skimpy for her normal wear.

"Chichi, that is very un becoming, but I like it." Goku said. As they went out to the car that was waiting for them.

Along the way, Bulma looked at the boys and said. "Please eat like gentlemen and not like that you have not been fed in twenty years."

"But, Bulma that is how we eat." Goku said in a slight groan.

"You will not eat like that here Goku, It is one of the nicest restaurants that is around not an all you can eat buffet." Chichi said to him.

Angel sighed as she watched all of this going on, she had not said a word to any of them during the ride. She felt that her husband should also be here, but that was not going to happen since he is dead. Turning to look out the window she watched the city fall behind the car as it drove.

They reach the place and Krillin and eighteen walked up behind them as they entered the place and waited to be taken to their table.

"Hey guys, I see that you are out and about. Wow Vegeta you actually came out of the Gr for a while nice have fun." Krillin said to a very irate saijin.

"Right this way." Said the man as he showed them where the table was and was seated.

"I really want to know, why are we doing this?" Goku asked as he was looking at the menu.

"Cause we have been training our asses off and it is getting on my nerves. We need to let lose hang our asses out the window for once even if it is for one night." Angel said in between ordering food for her. The rest followed and was waiting for it to arrive.

The music started to play it was a good tune. "You are not getting me out on that floor, I do not dance." Vegeta said.

"But why not? you dance very well. So go and do it with your mate for Kami sakes." Angel said once again.

Vegeta gave her a smile that was not very pleasing but he got up anyway and asked. "May I have this dance?" to Bulma who was blushing so badly it clashed with her hair.

The group got up except for Angel and went to the floor and danced the song. By the time they got back their dinner was being served.

The girls were happy to see that the men were behaving and not eating as if they were starving. Between the glasses of Champaign and other things, Vegeta got up and handed his hand to his sister asking her if she wanted to dance as well.

Angel took it and went with him. Clasping his hand in her and wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into him as he did this. The song came up and it was a slow one.

"Vegeta the last time we danced you know what happened. I do not want that to happen again." Angel said as she caught a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I know what happened and to tell you that I have never stopped loving you and wanting you." He said as they went around the area again and was lost in the mix of people. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on her lips as the song ended.

Angel could not move. It took every thing she had to push him away. Looking back at him as tears welled up into her eyes she took off in a run and out the door. Vegeta came back to the group and sat down.

"Vegeta where did Angel go?" Bulma asked.

"Back to her home. I feel something is not right and I think there is something waiting for us when we get there. Come on lets go." He said and left the place as Bulma paid for the dinner.

Driving seemed to take longer than it did on the way to the place. Angel did not even bother with the car because she flew back to her home.

Reaching into the house Chichi and Goku went to their home to get some sleep. Bulma said good night to Vegeta, she knew that he was going into the Gr to train some more. He walked in and saw that Angel was sitting in the middle of it asleep.

He went to her and watched her sleeping once again as it was nothing to him. He reached down and touched her to wake her up. Angel looked back at him and smiled a sad smile. He reached in and pulled out the paper that she had written the day that she left their home planet.

"I thought you would have thrown that away when you were serving Freeza?" Angel said as she stood up.

"No, he was mad as hell because you left; I kept this as a reminder that you were out there some where. It has been the first and only time that I have ever shed a tear." He said as she gave it back to him and he pocketed it.

He shook his head and went with her to her place and made sure that she was asleep. He was keeping his watch over her when he felt something was still not right so he left her and went back to the main house and cheeked is something was out of place.


	10. Something wicked this way comes

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Upon walking into the house, Vegeta turned and went into the Gr looking around and to make sure that there was not one in it. He just turned to leave when his head hit something that it was so hard he was out in the middle of the floor.

In the next place, Angel was asleep when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Looking up she saw a man with pointy black hair staring down at her.

"Damien?" She muffled to him. He looked down and then cold cocked her.

"Melissa, you want first crack at mother or do you want to do it when she gets to fight us?" He said.

"What do you think? I always knew you were a pussy but that takes the cake brother." She said as she slipped out of the door.

"Damn it, you are a bitch that never stops. Get off your fucking high horse once in a while." He said back as he too left.

Slowly opening his eyes he sat up and the bump on his head throbbed. Vegeta shook his head and got up the rest of the way. The feeling was gone as he went in to check up on the family. Every one was asleep.

Going back out to the lawn, he went to Angel's place as he noticed that her door was open. Walking in her saw he in the middle of the bed out. He went to her and noticed that there was a mark on her. He reached down and shook her awake.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as she got up and looked everywhere.

"We were attached and from what I can tell it was only us that was. Vegeta I saw Damien, he was here." Angel said as she got up and went to put some cloths on.

"You saw him? Are they working for him or are they working for themselves?" He asked.

"I think they know what is going on but they are not working for him. They are confused as to what is going on." Angel said.

"You got all of that from him touching you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I do not know why I could. But anyway I think we better check up on the rest." Angel said as she went out her door and waited for Vegeta to come out.

They took to the sky and flew to where Goku was living. Landing on the front lawn, they noticed that all the light in the house were on and the front door was standing wide open as well.

"They hit him also, come on lets go and see if they are all right." Angel said as she took a step into the house.

She looked around to see that they were dragged down the steps and into the living room, tied up and bound was Chichi and Goku was on the flow sporting a pool of blood underneath him.

Angel went to him and turned him over to see where the blood was coming from. He moaned as she reached over the spot on his shoulder.

"Damn, they tore you up good." She said to him as his eyes fluttered open. She laid a bloody hand over the spot and the soft blue light sprouted out and healed the wound and the flesh.

Goku sighed as that was happening he felt that he was in the grip of a gentle kind spirit. He looked up when it was done and then looked over to where Chichi was at. Getting up and walking over to her, he noticed that she was not that bad off. The events flooding his mind as he laid Chichi back into their bed.

Coming back down he sat next to Angel. "I knew something was wrong when we got back. However, it did not show it self until we were about to go to sleep and that is when five men attached us, as you can tell we fought and lost. I am just glad that the kids were not here to see it." He said.

"Speaking of which they are on their way, all of them. I saw Damien, he was the one the knocked me out, we do not who got Vegeta. However, something has to be done. The Master will be here in less than a week and a half." Angel said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, I know, I wonder if Denda can bend the rules for a while and we all go and train in the time chamber for those days we have left." Goku asked as his sons came in with Pan, and Trunks.

"Well there is no use of speculating, just go and ask and if he says no then we have to make the most of what we have." Vegeta asked the tall man.

"Are you going soft on us father?" Trunks asked.

"Would you like to see how soft I can be?" Vegeta shot back at him.

Trunks gave a smile, shook his head no, and went back talking to Pan.

"All right, I will go and ask. Stay here." Goku said as he left in thin air.

"Dose he not know that creeps people out? One moment he is there and the next he is gone." Chichi said as she came down the stairs.

"Chichi, you should be resting those four broken ribs, and the cracked shoulder." Angel said to the woman.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I do not know but let me take a look at them." Angel said as she got up and went over to Chichi. The same blue light jumped from Angel and healed Chichi where she stood.

"You are the only one in our whole race to be able to do that." Vegeta commented to her as she sat down.

"I know and that is what is scaring me, I wonder that he dose not want to give the children up, but have me instead." Angel asked no one in particular.

Just as that was said Goku popped up and looked around.

"Yea he can bend the rules for a while, As long as we get there today." Goku said as he watched Chichi leave and started to make tea.

They all looked at each other and nodded in the response. "Would anyone like some tea before they go?" Chichi asked.

They all got some and then left to get something that would be needed. "Angel, talk to me for a bit." Goku asked.

"Yea bro, what is it?" She said as she sat down in front of him.

"Dendia wanted me to tell you that he had some news on you and that he wanted to talk to you when you got there. I do not know what it is but I think it has to do with something with your abilities." Goku said to her.

"Wait, this is not Goku that I am talking to, this is Kakarot?" She asked.

"Yes, I was knocked on the head tonight and some how I can go from this to Goku. Denda noticed it also and told me to keep it like this but to keep it under control and no one else knows about it either. So if I seem smarter than what every one is use to then leave it be." He said.

"I understand a lot more than that, but it is safe with me. Now when do we leave?" She said to him as she smiled back at the man in front of her.

"When the others get back, if that is all right with you?" He said to her.

"Yea, that is cool with me, which they should be back here any time." She said back and waiting in the doorway of his house.


	11. The race is on

The Race is on

They all landed on the plat form that held Denda's home. Mr. Popo was there to greet them as Denda was getting the chamber ready for them.

"Well guys how are we going to pair up and go in?" Trunks said to the group that was standing there.

"Well I and Angel can go in first, and then you and your father could go, Trunks and Gotten, Piccolo and Krillon." Vegeta said back to them and they all agreed except for Krillon who said "Why me and him? Last time he almost killed me."

"I will go easy on u this time." Piccolo said to the little man.

"Yea right, that would be the day." Krillon said back.

Just as that was said Denda showed up and announced that the chamber was ready.

"Angel, can u and Vegeta wait for a while? Let the others go first so we can talk." Denda said to her. Vegeta was not happy about it but he gave up and went search for food since it was almost morning.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" She asked as they went to the gardens.

"It's your powers that you have." He said. "I have seen them before and they are not all due to the saijin race. Have there been other things that have came to you and surprised you?" He asked.

"There have been a number of things that have come and surprised me. But where have you seen this before and is it the reason why The Master wants me?" She asked.

"I have seen this in a race that is long gone, well not me personally but my predisor has. I think he has other reasons why he wants you. Your kids are full of anger towards you and they have no idea who their father is. As for his other child he is still alive but don't tell him that." Denda's said to her as she was thinking.

"I know they hold a grudge towards me, I understand why. I just wish I could have taken them with me, but that was impossible at the time." She said as the tears streamed down her face. The sun peeked through the tree and she got up and also went to find food.

The day came and went as Krillon and Piccolo came out of it, Piccolo looked great but his friend was not a happy camper. "See I told you guys he would try to kill me." He said with a half smile on his face.

The next ones to go in were Vegeta and Angel. They went in and she immediately put on ICP to warm up with and as well the rest of the music she liked to spar with.

"What kind of shit is that?" He asked.

"That is the music I use to spar with, it get the blood pumping." She said back as she suckered punched him in the chest.

The song Cherry Pie was playing as they were ducking it out when a blow came from Vegeta and knocked her into the wall of the building.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." She said and blew her stack came back to him with eyes they were pure black no iris. She was glowing a deep red.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked to himself. He has never seen that side of her. That is when he sensed that she was not herself and it was something else that was coming out. It was more powerful than he was and whatever it was he pissed it off.

"Angel snap out of it!!!!" He said as he was be chased.

"No, this is me big brother can't handle it?" She whispered back to him which sounded like she was talking to him naturally.

She got to him and grabbed him and squeezed him until he passed out. She woke him up and then he was pissed and turned to ssj2 and came at her with both fists and connected in the face with phased her about an inch. He never gave up on it either. With the last blow she grabbed him and punch him in the gut so hard he spewed blood. Threw him to the floor like a rag doll.

He still did not give up and he was on his feet giving it all. Just to get her to snap out of what was with her. When he finally got his arms around her and her face to his he kissed her long and hard.

To his delight she responded just as fierce and that is what snapped her out of whatever it was. She came to and pushed him away from her as fast as she could.

"What the hell just happened?" She said as she went to the building that she was at.

"You blacked out. I have never seen you like that ever; I do not want to see that again either." He said as she went into the room to freshen up.

"So did I scar you?" She asked.

"Yes, it is like you went Orzuro but never made it to the monkey part." He said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said back as she came out of the bathroom. "You want to continue?" She asked.

"Why not we still have half an hour to go, even though that is like six months in here." He said.

As that hour went by, Kakkarot was standing by the door and listen to what was going on. Even as he was doing that he felt a presence somewhere in the universe that was on its way to where they were.

They came out and was greeted by Goku and the gang. "We have a thought why not all of us go in and get it done?" Goku said.

Vegeta said he was ready to go for that. Angel shock her head no and said that she was powerful as it is and did not need to go back into it.

So she spend the rest of day resting from the chamber In her dream she saw a man that wore a black trench leather coat and very long black hair and green eyes that went on for miles. Then he turned in to the Master and he was strangling her with his hands and she could not move because he had her pinned up against a wheel that had spikes that was digging into her skin.

Waking up in a cold sweat she got up and got a hot bath. It was time for the rest of them to ge t out of the chamber and she was waiting for them.

"I think it is time to get home with this and the rest of the time we can train in the gravity or outside by Goku's I think the other halves are worring about you guys." Angel said as she took to the air and lead the pack to their home.


	12. The World turns as we quietly wait for

The World Turns as

we wait quietly for the end

Standing quiet on the mountain Angel watched as the world went on with its life and she had no hope of getting out of this or making it out alive. She had sent word to the Master that she would meet them on the space station that had been abandoned. At lest it will have oxygen to breath.

" _I wish I could have brought them with me but it was to risky to do so, I know that they hate me. Well I will find out in a week to know how bad they hate me." _She thought to herself and breath in the clear air that whipped around her. Solitude was the best for her right now she was away from them all who was constantly badgering her for clues of who this thing was. She had enough for right now and she wanted to be alone.

Turning softly she let her ki slowly built up to what she thought was just right to sense where the Master was at. What she got was something that she had not felt ever. It was a massive power source that was heading its way to here. She knew that the others would not be able to sense it for a long time if not a year from now. She sensed that she had a similar power signature of hers but way to powerful than her.

Mean while on the space station that was in service of The Master two people was looking down on the earth that was slowly revolving in its spot.

"Sis do you think she is sorry for leaving us behind?" Damien asked

"Why in the hell should you care? She is the one that left and she is the one that needs to die for what she had done. If we find out who our father is then he can go right behind her. You are too weak and kind for our race. " Melissa said back to a red faced young man. Who came at her with a fist as it connected she kicked him in the gut and they both went fling into the wall.

"Children, why must you to fight? Save it for the fight that is coming. You know that he wants her alive for reasons that is above your heads." Said Deleon who walked in and sat down on the floor.

"Fuck you, you are the reason that he wants her alive." Mel said to the thing that was in front of her.

Deleon was a man that was in a bad way for the younger woman, he wanted her and wanted her bad, but he kept his paws off of her as the reason is that he would be dead as shit if he did. The Master wanted her for himself.

"Come on Damien, lets go some where it dose not stink of dog shit." Mel said to her brother who followed her to another room.

Back on Earth…..

The gang sat around the table eating while the girls was out an about doing what is fun. Goku was eyeing what was left of the food and was about to take it when Vegeta stabbed it with a fork and took it all. The face on Goku must have been funny cause the rest was laughing.

Angel sat and eat what was to be known as a lady only had what was offered, even though when she got home she was raiding the frig. She got up and went into the kitchen and started to do the dishes when Goku and Vegeta came in and Goku started to help.

It was at that moment that the women came in and went into the kitchen. "Well he dose do dishes, wow the prince of all sayiajins dose dishes." Bulma said

Vegeta being Vegeta blew up. "Woman, shut the fuck up and go. I do not nor will I ever do this again." He hissed

"Fuck you too Vegeta, The King Nothing." she hissed back at him.

"Bitch that is it, you the princess of spoiled rotten brat that had everything handed to her cause if she did not get her way she would ball and cry until she did. Even then as she grew up she kept pussy footing around with other men. Hmm, I wonder what that is called? A slut or a whore, which one are you?" He said back to her as she left the kitchen in tears.

All of them was staring at Vegeta, "You do know that was harsh, bro. she did not need that and you know it." Angel said back to him.

"Stay out of it Angel she had it coming, I know for a fact that she was and still is see Yamcha. That is why I have not been sleeping in her bed. I can smell it." He said to her.

"Still that was not for us to know, that is between you and her." Kakkarot said stunning all of them.

"Goku lets go home. I think there are people who need to talk." Chichi said.

They left shortly after that was said. Vegeta was still in the kitchen staring at the floor. Angel came up and touched his shoulder. " If you suspect it then leave, You can move into my house and that will be that. You would have something more powerful than the gravity machine." Angel said as she walked away.

Just as that was said Bulma came in and sat down. "I'm sorry Vegeta, It would not have happened…………"

At the Sons house hold….

"You knew about it?" Goku said in shock.

"Yes, I knew. I figured that she would have said something before now." Chichi said back.

"What have you been doing, you two have been gone a lot with her." He asked.

"Well,,, I've,,, been doing shopping." She said back.

"It would seem that you have been doing the same and I have been sleeping next to you and making love to you, so what is your excuses?" He asked as his anger was raising rapidly.

"It just happened, I don't love him, I love you." She said to an angry Goku.

"But this has been going on for years now, I know cause I have also smelt it. I know my sons are my sons they have proved that time after time. This was the last straw. I'm gone." He said as he went into the bedroom and got his cloths and he was gone into the night. He never looked back as Chichi was crying from the front door.

He landed at Caps Corp and went to his sisters place and knocked on the door. She opened it up to see her brother standing there.

"I figured it was Vegeta, he will be hear soon I can hear them argue over it." She said to her brother.

"Yea well she was not the only one to be cheating on her man either." He said.

"Oh know, her too?" Angel asked as she gave him a hug for support.

"Yea, her too, I loved her, I truly loved her, we have two great sons, thank god they are on their own. " He said as the other knock on the door was heard.

"Come in Vegeta, you are not alone." Angel said as the door flung open. Vegeta stood their shocked to see Kakkarot there.

"I see what the bitch says was right, well then shall we get to training?" Vegeta said to the other Sayian standing there.

"I'll show you both your rooms." Angel walked down the hall and to the left she showed Vegeta the room that was his. And on down farther she showed Goku his room.

She watched them go to the room that she dubbed as the hell room for their training.

She was just getting ready to raid the frig when there was another knock on the door. "Come in" she said as Bulma came in.

"I'm not here to start trouble, but to let you know that I like you and no matter what you are still my sister-in-law. You will still have that rocket to get to the space station when you need it." She said and left.

Angel stood there looking at the door in disbelief but nodded her head anyway. Three hours later the two came out and went to get something to eat.

"That is awesome, where did you get it?" Goku asked.

"I've had that built awhile ago, just had it fixed last night, but you are welcome to use it anytime you want to, as long I'm not using it." She said with a smile and went to her bedroom and went to sleep for another day gone and a closer day to the space station.

In space…

"I wonder if I will get there in time. I have felt that power and I wonder if she ca answer the questions I need to know." The man thought as he flew on.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for all of my reader's out there and the ones that have me on their fav's and alerts. I have hit a road block on this story and I am sorry it took me this long to get back to it. I'm starting to work out some kinks in this story and trying to stretch it to 20 chapters.

But I will and am working on this story as well others that I have started and still need to end. As with this story it has two other stories that go along with it. I am working on those details now.

Once again thanks for being patient with me on this story and the rest of them.

Leave me a review in what you want me to do with this story and so on.


End file.
